Selective deposition processes are gaining a lot of momentum mostly because of the need for patterning applications for semiconductors. Traditionally, patterning in the microelectronics industry has been accomplished using various lithography and etch processes. However, since lithography is becoming exponentially complex and expensive the use of selective deposition to deposit features is becoming much more attractive. Another potential application for selective deposition is gap fill. In gap fill, the fill film is grown selectively from the bottom of a trench towards the top. Selective deposition could be used for other applications such as selective sidewall deposition where films are grown on the side of the fin. This would enable the deposition of a sidewall spacer without the need for complex patterning steps.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods of depositing a film onto one surface selectively over a different surface.